


F-Slur

by lovewillbelovly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunk kiss, M/M, Slow Burn, classic good kid gogy, classic tough guy with a soft spot dream, slur use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillbelovly/pseuds/lovewillbelovly
Summary: A classic Jock x Quiet kid story arch, except its DNF, One of my favorite kind of sappy love story, with the addition of some, terribly written, gay sex...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound & Badboyhalo, dream & sapnap
Comments: 32
Kudos: 151
Collections: MCYT





	1. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream invites George to his party, George wrongfully thinks he will be able to study it Dreams spare room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so im going to let this write itself, and im going to try to not make the chapters as short as last time, i would like to point out that yes their in highschool, BUT their all seniors and seniors can be 18 (or at least where i live) so dont say that im sexualizing minors :),  
> also this AU idea is from tbhyourlame, im in no way taking credit for this idea, i thought it was an interesting AU and wanted to put my own spin on it,  
> this is also inspired by GenOfEve's spin on this AU,  
> Please read "and the lines, they go by" by GenOfEve and "Red Glory" by tbhyourlame ,enjoy!!

Leaves fall from trees, brown and crunchy, falling down into the damp grass. Shoes scrape against the pavement as kids change their stance while talking to their friends. Rocks collide when being trampled over by the teens playing tag. The grass makes a soft spoosh sound as the jocks play football, the occasional crunch from a fallen leaf. A classic morning for these highschoolers, bright and early waiting for the bell to ring, and when it does the crunching of leaves, and colliding of rocks, turn into pavement scraping-shuffling while the kids pile into the building, not so ready to start their day.

Dream surfed though the crowed with ease, him and his buddies had a free pass, their jackets. They were at the top of the food-chain, and they abused that power. Always sucking up to teachers, being first to complement their outfits and entering the classrooms, acting so super nice to get free work passes.  ' _Im sorry Mrs, I tried to do the work, but i was so tired from practice_ ' and  ' _by the way, that new sweater looks amazing!_ '  Was a pair Dream used alot, and it worked. He has had straight A's ever sense he became the "best quarterback the school has ever seen", yeah... right. 

George on the other hand, he had quite the opposite. Him and his bestfriend Bad were shoved into lockers, pushed behind everyone, invisible. They would show up to class a little later than they were supposed to, and always sat in the back next to each other, keeping their heads down. Even though they too had a good relationship with the teachers, they were "the good kids", the ones who the Jocks would use to get assignments, the ones everyone would ask for homework answers, and they got them. George was never brave enough to fight off any bullies, but at least he didn't have it as bad as his best friend, whom would get ridiculed and teased for never saying a bad word, and always using "muffin" instead, George was lucky enough to have Dream as his assigned bully, Dream was the only one aloud to pick on him, Dream was the only one aloud to steal his lunch, Dream was the one who fought off anyone who tried to torment George, anyone who wasn't him or his best friend Sapnap, even then he was hesitant.

George and Dream had every class together, every single one. Dream always managed to change his schedule to be with his prey, always making sure no one else would take him. Spit balls hit the back of Georges neck with a wet splat. George reached his hand around to pick off the wet blob, sending a rude glare at Dream, who had the biggest,  dumbest , smile George has ever seen. 

" _ Pssstttt _ " another spit ball hit George, " _ Georgeeee _ " the sly smirk on Dreams face wide, watching George spin around in his chair.

" _ What do you want? _ "

Dream didn't reply, just scooted forward in his seat to hand George a folded paper, and turned to look at a kind looking girl, hinting that she was the author of the note.

George stretched back and grabbed it, slowly opened it while looking over to the girl and Dream.

" ~~ I think youre kind of cute, can we get to know each other? You can just text me :) 555•555•5555 ~~ " The signature underneath was completely crossed-out, unreadable. The words " U SUCK BIG TIME " written next two a stick-figure drawing of a guy getting head, with a small arrow pointing to the 'giver' " GEORGE " George rolled his eyes, Dream had quite obviously edited the note, he turned and gave Dream another glare, followed by giving a sweet smile and a thumbs up to the sweet girl. He looked back at Dream " _ seriously dude? _ ". Dream said nothing else, just putting his hand up to his mouth to muffle the loud snickers from coming out of it.

The bell rung, doors swinging open, shoes scuffing the waxed floors, locker locks jingling. George hurried out of the classroom and caught up to Bad. "You'll never guess what happened to me" he groaned.

"What happened, are you okay?" Bad got handed the piece of folded paper, opened it quickly and began reading. "Oh wow..." he put his thumb over the drawing "Dream again huh? At least you can read the number" Bad gave George a reassuring smile.

"Yeah i guess, but what am I going to say to her, ' _hey its that cute guy, whats your name some jerk scribbled it out an_ - " George was cut off by and arm wrapping around his shoulders,  Dream.

"Awe c'mon Georgie, im more than just some jerk to you aren't I?" Dream gave an unconvincing frown, his voice was winy in a mocking matter.

George gave Bad a 'go on without me' glance as he readjusted his backpack from the unexpected arm "What do you want, Dream?" his eyes glossed with hate.

"I can't hangout with a pal?" Dream let his arm fall off George as they got to their lockers, conveniently their lockers were right next to each other. Dream watched George fiddle with his lock and swing the door open, putting away his bag and pulling out a few books.

"We aren't 'pals', We barley know a thing about each other. Plus all you do is mess with me, thats not very pal like" George looked back up at Dream, Careful not to let Dream see him scan his body, Dream was leaning against his locker, arms crossed, staring at George with that same stupid smile. Dressed in tight denim jeans, alongside with a tight white T-shirt covered by his 'top-of-the-food-chain-badge'. "Not getting your work for science?" George questioned, noticing Dreams empty hands.

"Don't need it" 

"and why's that?"

"I have someone that I can barrow from" Dream walked along side George, replacing his arm around the smaller's neck and giving the boy a gentle shake.

It took George a second to realize he was the one lending Dream the materials for science class "Wait... no!" George got away from Dreams grasp, "Im not giving you the answers  _ again _ "

Dream let out a short laugh, "Yes you are, you cant resist me" They had made it to the classroom, Dream held the door open for George, tripping him as he walked in, but making sure to grab the back of his sweater so he didn't get hurt.

George sat down with a sigh as he pulled two pencils out of his sweater pocket, placing one beside him for Dream to use, a kind gesture that made sure Dream knew that George didn't truly hate him.

"Awww you shouldn't have" Dream picked up the pencil giving a fake pouty face as he took his own seat. Class went on as Dream expected, George giving him the answers, and the teacher not minding one little bit. After all this is always how most classes went, not so often though, this happened. "Hey George wait up, Im having a party tonight at Sapnaps place, you should come" He sounded genuine, like he actually wanted George to be there.

George didn't respond right away, just made a concerned face and walked with Dream to the lunch area, "Uh, well I have to study for the math quiz next morning, and Bad was going to help me" That was his way of declining the offer 

"Oh c'monnn, you can bring your friend! It'll be fun, maybe you can get some street cred ya know? not be the lame loser of the school." Dream laughed at his snarky comments.

"I dunno... I  _ really  _ have to study" George was praying that if he begged enough that Dream would give up

"Fine." George smiled, feeling as though he had won, "I have a spare room, at least study at my place" Georges smile quickly faded as the brought a free hand up to rub his eyes 

How could he say no to that? It was a pretty good offer, and Dream wasn't going to drop it "Okay okay, i'll come to your stupid party. Just don't bother me and Bad, we are  _ studying _ , not  _ partying _ ." Dream had won, and walked off to talk to his own friends.

"Hey man" Sapnap greeted, handing out energy drinks to the rest of the guys. Sapnap could see the joy on Dreams face, "Whats got you so smily?" Sapnap made a concerned yet confused face.

"He was just talking to that George kid" someone shouted from their small group, the rest of the boys let out a long 'ooouuu'

"Cut it out you guys, he's just some twink" He popped open the can of redbull and took a swig. "About him though" he took another sip "Hes coming to the party, he thinks he's gonna study in the spare with some kid, 'Bad', you guys will help me make him party wont you?" He chuckled, taking a gulp of redbull.

"Yeah, sure. But i'm kicking them out if they dont drink with us" Sapnap was serious, he hated having people leave his parties sober. 

"Oh c'mon, its his first party, cut the guy some slack" Dream was obviously offended about Sapnaps strict rules on partying.

Sapnap was shaken by Dreams response "Now you're sticking up for the kid? C'mon man stop acting like you wanna fuck him." Sapnap was the kind of guy to make gagging noises when he saw a gay person, or a guy wearing a dress. He was a strong user of the slur 'fag', and he was proud of it.

Dreams heart fluttered at the thought of being in love with George, "Pft, im not a- _a fag_ " he hated using slurs, even more so when he had to defend himself with them. Yet he swallowed his guilt with another gulp of energy.

"You better not be" Sapnap replied, taking the last sip of his redbull and tossing it in the trash, jolting as the bell rung, "See you guys tonight" 

* * *

George sat down at the edge of his bed and pulled out his phone, he clicked on his messager app and typed in the girls number.

** George **

hi!!! 

im the 'kinda cute kid' agdha :))

i couldnt read ur name :( 

that dream guy scribbled it out

what should i call u?

** 555•555•5555 **

hihi :) 

my name is samantha

sammy for short :)

** George  **

okay :D

dream convinced me to study at his place during the party >:( 

do you wanna come with :)?

** Sammy **

cant :(

i have to babysit my siblings tn

** George  **

aw man :( that sucks

** Sammy **

yeah :((

sorry ://

** George  **

no worries!

ill ttyl :)

George set his phone off to the side and got his things together to study with Bad, and swiftly leaving to catch his ride over to Sapnaps house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took so much strength to not end this chapter short, i really hope you liked it because i think this took like an hour to write. Im currently flying to Florida so hopefully i can get some chapters written during my travel time, im also planning on adding Eret (i think thats how you spell it) in the next chapter as a quick love interest for george, so if someone could lmk if its okay if i have sapnap call him a fag? like asking because hes openly bisexual, if not ill just add a random character like sammy. On the note of sammy, i was going to make her minx but i dont like minx, plus i said she looked sweet. last thing !!IM GAY!! meaning i can infact use the f-slur ;) anyways much love <33


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a little carried away with drinking, Sapnap reveals something about him in front of everyone, and Dream wishes he was someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, letting this write itself :), its a long one so buckle in, so on the whole Eret thing, i looked it up and he isn't comfortable with shipping, so i'm just going to leave the whole scene as some nameless boy, lastly i cant handle the word count not being even so im going to add a few words at the end LMAO, nonetheless, enjoy :)!!!!

George stepped out of his house, backpack in hand, seeing Bad in a bright red buggy, Bad waved from the drivers seat "Get in!!" George obeyed and got into the passengers seat.

"Hey Bad, you know where Sapnaps place is right?" George turned his attention to his friends car "How do you keep it so clean in here?" The car smelled new, not a single piece of trash in sight.

"Its a superpower I guess" Bad opened the console, showing a small trash bag lining the inside, "I just trow all my trash in here and change it when its full" Bad smiled wide, happy to advise George "It helps a lot really" Bad pulled out a GPS on his phone "and yeah, i know how to get to Sapnaps place, i've been there before"

Georges eyes widened "Really? for what?" he was intrigued, so much so he shifted in his seat to complete face Bad.

"He needed help for a test! Plus Karl, you know Karl right?" George nodded "Karl and Sapnap are kind of close, like you and Dream" Bad giggled

"Wait what? Whats that supposed to mean!" George straightened out his back, brows furrowed.

"What? You too seem pretty close, aren't you?" Bad didn't mean any harm from what he was saying, he genuinely believed in what he said. 

"Well... I mean were close in a 'he wont beat me up' way, not a 'hangout on Saturday' way" George wouldn't mind if him and Dream were closer, he secretly wanted to be closer to Dream in a friend way, but he refused to admit it, even to himself. If he didn't want to be closer to Dream he wouldn't have actually gone to this dumb party.

"Oh, well Sapnap and Karl are more of the second way. Karl is my protection in a way, he's good at calming Sapnap down. I think they like each other" Bad was smiling slightly like always, eyes on the road, hands at 10 and 2, just like youre taught in school.

"I didn't think Karl was into guys, and Sapnap? No way! He calls everyone the f-slur all day!" George could imagine Sapnap being in denial, I mean, that would explain how uptight he was about how others acted, maybe he was a bit gay.

"I guess you're right..." Bad ended of the conversation, both not knowing what else to add, eventually bad pulled up to Sapnaps house, or at least as close as he could, there was cars lining the street, all leading to Sapnaps place. "We're here, sorta, what time does the party start?" 

"It starts around 11" George took out his phone to check the time  _ 11:30 _ , "We're fashionably late"George unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, "His house is a little ways down, its that one" George pointed to a two story house, it looked pretty big. He didn't expect much less from Sapnap, after all he really only had good grades because of his parents wealth.

"You brought your books right?" Bad grabbed a backpack from the backseat, and threw it over his shoulder, turning towards George.

"Uh, yeah" he shook his backpack a little, telling Bad that the books were stored inside. "Im hoping we can just run upstairs without being bothered" George walked quickly to the party, he  _ really  _ needed to study.

"I bet its packed, im sure we can sneak by" Bad assured, trying to keep up with the swift walking of his friend.

The two got to the front door and George slowly opened it, peaking his head inside, he waves his hand for Bad to follow him inside. The two squeezed through the crowded area and made it to a clearing by the stairs "I think any of the empty rooms will do" he leaned to the side, trying to get a better view of the rooms before going up the stairs.

"That would be correct" a familiar voice responded,  _ Dream _ . "Let me show you my room, I dont think Sap is very keen on letting you dirty his room" Dream grabbed the bag on Georges back and gave it a playful tug "Follow me", George and Bad followed as Dream led them upstairs and down a hall, "This is it!" Dream pushed open a door, revealing a messy room. Clothes piled on the bed, dishes stacked on the nightstand, papers scattered across the desk, and what caught Georges attention, the few holes in the wall.

"This- this is your room?" Bad said hesitantly, "Its uhm.. it could use some work" Bad let out a soft chuckle and cleared of Dreams desk, pulling out his books. "You ready George?" no reply "George?"

George was staring at the holes in the wall, he was strangely... turned on. They seemed like they were made with ease, made by someone who was strong,  _ someone who could easily pin him down, _

"George"

_ someone who could easily bruise his fair skin,  _

"George"

_ someone who could- _

"George!"

George looked up, "Yeah- What?" he was embarrassed, looking back and forth between his concerned friend and confused  ~~ crush ~~ bully.

"You ready to study?" Bad sat down, placing his arm on top of his books, "We lost you for a second" Bads smile was sincere.

George let out an embarrassed laugh "Yeah uh... Yeah im ready" he glanced at Dream before taking a seat next to Bad. He placed his bag on the floor and pulled out his books and a few pencils, "Dream? Can you- can you-"

"Yeah yeah" Dream had a slight smile, "Ill leave you to it" he winked and walked out, closing the door behind him. His presence lingering in Georges mind.

The two boys got to studying, discussing each chapter, sharing ideas on notes, and comparing the notes they settle on writing. A ring echoed through the room, it was Bads phone, he looked at his screen and up at George, "Its my mom" when Bad picked up his smile vanished, he started tearing up, and covering his mouth.

"Bad whats wrong? What happened" George rested a hand on his friends back, and rubbed back and forth trying to keep him calm. 

Bad looked at George quickly after the phone call ended, "My dog just got hit bya car..." he choked "I- I have to go, im sorry, do you need to be dropped off? Your house is on the way to the vet" Bad was frantically putting his things away, his vision was quite blurry.

"No, no, its okay Bad, i'll finish the notes on my own and send them to you, let me walk you out" George grabbed Bads bag and helped him down the stairs and through the crowd. He could hear slight whispers of people making fun of Bads cry, "don't listen to them". Once they got out side George threw Bads bag in the back, and opened the drivers side door, helping Bad get inside the car. "Hey, try to calm down please, you can't drive if you're shaking like this." Georges voice was shaking, seeing his friend like this really upset him.

"Y-yeah, i'll try. I have to go now George, just text me the notes, and please be safe in there, if you need anything Karl can-"

" _ Bad _ " George chuckled out "Just go I can handle myself" George closed the door that he was holding open, slapped the side of it twice, and waved as his friend speed away. George stood still waiting before he stepped back inside, the crowd looked bigger and fuller, he felt small. Alone.

Dream picked up a lonely solo cup and chugged the liquid inside, he crushed it in his hand and threw it at Sapnap, laughing as his friend shouted and threw a cup back at him. He heard the front door shut and turned to see George standing, looking afraid, he watched as George waited for an opportunity to push threw the crowed. "Look who's back" he laughed.

"Youre favourite twink?" Skeppy spat out, laughing as Dream stiffened and threw another piece of trash at his friends.

"Shut up, Skep, at least i'm not Muffins favourite" He turned to look at Skeppys resd hot face, and pulled a sly smirk. He ignored the reply his friend yelled out, Dream turned towards the crowed and made his way to George, "George" The 'o' sound was extended, Dream put his arm around Georges shoulders "What are you doing here all alone?" His face was really close to Georges  _ he wanted to be closer . _

"Bads dog got his by a car, Dream." his voice was monotone, stiff, rude. "Can I go finish studying now?" He tried to push Dream but he was too weak.

"Oh c'mon Georie, take a break" his voice was whiny " _please_? " his smile was warm

_ George wanted to be closer _ "I said i would be studying, not partying, Dream." his heart fluttered at the sight of Dreams smile, he was staring, he watched as a thin stream of red flowed to his lips,  blood . "Oh- uh, Dream you're uh... you're nose is bleeding-" he was blushing, he was turned on,  _ he was wanting to kiss him. _

Dream could see the pink tint on Georges face as he wiped the blood from under his nose "You're a freak" _ but he loved it _ _._ "C'mon you're taking a break, have a drink or two" Dream was pulling George through the crowd of people, making an effort to not wipe the blood from his nose, taunting George.

"You're disgusting, Dream, wipe your nose" Georges tone was playful, slight smile peaking through, desire coursing through his veins.

"And you love it" Dream stopped walking, they were with his friends friends now, who were all giving Dream the look, "Cut it out guys, and get him a drink" he let go of George and pushed him away playfully, grabbing the bottle of beer Sapnap was holding out and pulled the cap off with his teeth. "here, try it" 

George grabbed the bottle and looked at the guys who had formed a group in front of him, multiple of them chanting for him to drink, so he did. He winced at the flavour, he tried to not spit it out, tried not to ruin his reputation more. "That's disgusting, i'm not finishing this" George set the bottle down.

"Yes you are" Sapnap snaped back, "You're not leaving here sober"

George was surprised "wha-"

"Don't argue with him, just drink it, you'll get used to the taste" Dream picked up the bottle and put it in Georges hands, his smile was warm.

George looked at the guys around him as he slowly drank the alcohol, hours passed, beers chugged, party still raging. George was out of it, he had never drank that much alcohol, or any alcohol for that matter. He was in the crowd dancing with everyone when a boy caught his eye, he and the boy looked at each other and cane together to dance, they were chest-to-chest, Georges cheeks were flushed red, he looked into the boys eyes and glanced at his lips  _ his oh so pretty lips _ _._ George couldn't control himself, he grabbed the collar of the boys shirt and pulled him in, kissing him deeply.

"Oh shit- Dream look" Skeppy shook Dreams arm and pointed at George and the boy, who were the new centre of attention.

His heart sank, he wanted to go fight the boy,  _ he wanted to be the boy _ . He watched as George pulled away, smiling bright, and pulling the boy upstairs, and into his room,  _ into Dreams fucking room _ . Dream could hear Sapnap freaking out and Karl trying to calm him down, he didn't pay attention, not until he heard Sapnap yell louder than before.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sapnap had pushed Karl away , _Karl had kissed him_ , Sapnap looked around at everyone staring at him, staring at Karl. He stepped forward, fist raised high, and he hit. Sapnap was on top of Karl, ignoring his pleads, pleads for him to stop, Karls nose bled, Sapnap stopped, his face was bright red. He got off of Karl and stood him up, looked around at everyone, and kissed back. Sapnap was drunk, unfiltered, gay,  _Sapnap was gay_ . He pushed Karl away and wiped his blood from his lips, taking one more look around before taking Karl upstairs.

Everyone was in shock, stayed silent for a few minutes before shrugging it off and going back to partying. The night died down as everyone left, leaving Dream alone. The house was a mess, his room was taken, the couch was disgusting, he had no where to sleep. He decided on trying to get George and the boy out of his room, he quietly tip-toed upstairs and cracked open his door. He saw Georges clothes on the floor, and George laying prettily in his bed, all alone. "George?" Dream knocked on his wall, trying to get George to wake up, but no luck. He walked downstairs and put a sheet over the couch, laid down, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay its REALLY long- at the point where (i think) it was bad leaving, it was already at like 1.5k words :,) i didnt want to stop the chapter there, so i just made it long asf, im sorry, much love <33


	3. Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets invited to another party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some plans on what i want to do with this chapter, but its still mostly free thinking, if you haven't noticed i'm pushing myself to make these chapters longer because i REALLY struggle with that (i mean look at my last fic),  
> id like to recommend a fic to read, its called "polaroid angel" by 'gothxclaudia' its on a03 and wattpad, im trying to get my reaction to the last chapter(s) so ive resorted to writing instead, enjoy!

Head pounding, stomach aching, back stiff, Dream woke up to the smell of... bacon and eggs? "Sapnap what time is it?" he placed his palms on top of his eyes to shield the now turned-on light

"Oh uh, i'm not- it's 10:30" Dream didn't recognize the voice, only that he knew it wasn't Sapnap. The new voice watched as Dream sat up quickly, plating some eggs and a few pieces of bacon to offer.

"George? What are you doing here?" Dream stood up and walked over to take the offering, carefully picking some up with a plastic fork, and delivering the pile of eggs in his mouth. "Oh, thats really good" 

George watched as Dream swiftly piled eggs on his fork and shoved them in his mouth, "Well after the party last night i fell asleep in your room and didn't wake up until ten, I felt bad so I made breakfast" George made another plate of food for himself, keeping the extra eggs and bacon on the hot stove to keep them warm.

mouth still full of bacon and eggs, "Oh, its no big deal, really..." he swallowed "So you're uh... you're gay?" his voice was timid, and hushed.

"oh," George seemed frightened, like he was going to be made fun of for the rest of his life, "I mean, I guess? I don't really know, guys are cute" He looked up at Dream, who seemed to be blushing slightly, "but girls aren't" Dreams eyes widened, "Well I mean- I have romantic feelings for them, but thinking about s- sex? with a girl? no way." George looked away, he was embarrassed and nervous about opening up to his bully. "but uh- i'd have, i have had- uh... sex, with a, with a guy" his voice was quite and shaky.

"so.. last night, was that your... uh"

George understood, "uh, yeah."

"Have you ever... with a girl?"

"Once or twice, same girl. I never liked it as much as I did last night" 

An awkward feeling washed over the room clinks of forks and plates, and sounds of chewing and swallowing were the only things keeping the room from being dead silent. The stairs creaked, both jerked their heads to see who was coming down, it was Sapnap... and Karl. 

"Goodmorning love bir-"

"Shut it" Sapnap glanced at the food on the stove "Ugh, Dream what did I say about cooking? You suc-"

"Uh actually- I- I made them" George cut him off, giving a slight smile to Dream, and Dream giving one in return. A small 'youre welcome, thank you' gesture. 

Sapnap didn't reply, just grabbed out two plates and made plates for him and Karl. 

"So, you're what, gay?" Dream got up, taking his plate to the sink.

"No," he looked at Karl, who was slightly frowning, "Maybe" he rolled his eyes and tried to stay calm, "Its just- guys are hot, okay? You can't make fun of me for that, we all see the way you look at George" 

"W-what?" Dream was shocked, George was blushing. "I dont look at him in anyway?" he looked over at George, who was blushing, per usual, "I just..."  _love him_ "look at him like everyone else"

~

Friday, halls loud with chatter as people gossiped about Sapnaps party last night, Sapnap ignored all of the hushed whispers as he walked by ' _ did you hear Sapnap and Karl hooked up at the party last night? _ ' ' _ Sapnap is gay, he's actually gay! _ ' ' _ I didn't know Karl was gay too _ ' he pushed forward, his friends falling shortly behind him, and Karl, Karl was there too.

George got to his Math class a little later than he would've liked, he pulled out his index card of notes, which had been filled with teeny weeny hand writing. He was for sure going to pass. Pencils scribbled down correct answers for the next hour, George was writing fast, yet his handwriting was still pretty. He finished, and got up to turn in his test sheet, the teacher excused him from the class and he left.

Dream watched as George left and quickly filled out the rest of his test to go meet up with George, after being excused from class he ran to catch up with George. "Hey loser, i'm having another party tonight, i'll see you there wont I?"

"Sure, but don't let me drink as much as I did last night, my head is still pounding" 

"Yeah, right. Techno might be swinging by too"

"wait like... THE Techno? Like the one that got expelled for selling pot in the bathrooms?"

"Thats the one, he might be bringing weed, will you smoke some with me?"

"What? No... no, last night was the first time I ever had beer, and now you want me to do drugs too? Youre all kinds of messed up Dream" 

They shared a short but sweet laugh

"Im just trying to make you cool, you're pretty lame for a senior in high school" 

"Im not lame, i'm just-" the bell rang, startling George, "I'm just responsible, unlike you" 

"Yeah yeah, just come to the dumb party, okay?"

"Okay."

~

George got to the party a lot earlier than he was supposed to, he convinced himself it was because he 'wanted to help set up', and well, he did help. Amongst preparing drinks and snacks, a conversation of skirts occurred, more specifically, guys in skirts. 

"Would you ever where one?" Dream was curious

"Would I- wear a skirt? Uh maybe, they look comfortable" what George said wasn't enough to satisfy dreams curiosity

"What if you had the opportunity to?" 

"Would I take it?"

"Yeah"

"Probably" George tucked his slightly out grown hair behind his red-tipped ear. Small snickers from the other boys were ignored.

"I have one" Dreams voice was quick and quiet, George was the only one who could hear him because of how close they were standing.

"You- you have a skirt? Why?" the others weren't surprised, Dream had girls over all the time, surly one of them left a skirt or two behind.

"Yeah," Dream turned to walk upstairs, ignoring Georges question"Coming?" 

George followed Dream upstairs, looking behind him to see the other boys making faces and laughing. "Why do you have a skirt?"

"Girls," Dream turned and winked at George "a few of them have left clothes behind."

"Oh" not the answer George was expecting, or hoping for, but it worked.

Wordlessly Dream pulled out a skirt from the back of his dresser, it was black, and short, perfect for Georges frame. It had a thin white stripe around the bottom and seemingly matched Georges sweater perfectly, it was perfect for George. 

"Put it on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really hope that the changes in writing style through out this dont bother you :(( i wrote this chapter over the span of weeks and i keept reading new fics and changing the way i write because of them, please forgive me, sorry for this being out so late, i've been really busy, also my lovely friend Naomi (@arcozz) is now editing my writing :) so big thank you to her!!  
> okay so so so, if you noticed the tags have changed, so please look at them. They have changed for the next chapter, so if you aren't comfortable with that, please don't read further :) after reading polaroid angel i cant stop thinking about George in a skirt so here we are, thats all for now much love <33


	4. Hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simple character relationship building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for changing tags/warnings a ton, enjoy!!

"put it on"

"w-what? why would i-" george took a step back, almost tumbling over

"just put it on, you'll look good," dream gave a sincere smile, holding the skirt outwards

"fine, but if anyone asks, it was a dare" george took the skirt and walked off to the bathroom, ignoring dreams snickers

george slipped out of his jeans and stepped into the smooth skirt, he felt...  _ pretty _ ? george smiled and spun in front of the mirror, watching as it flowed beautifully around his figure. " _ wow _ " he whispered under his breath 

" _george_ "  dream extended the vowels "come out! show me!"

george pushed the door open slowly and tucked his hands behind his back, blushing slightly.

dreams eyes widened as he looked at how perfect george looked, he stepped forward "you look great" wrapping his arm around george "lets show the guys" 

~

"oh cmon!" dream shouted over blasting music 

"no, dream! im not gonna let you do that!" george grabbed dreams wrist and pulled it towards him 

"whats wrong with a little coke? ill be fine ive done it before" dream was smiling wide

"no dream." george took a swig of his beer "can we just go?" another swig "please?" george let go of dream and started walking towards the stairs, his skirt moving with him beautifully.

dream watched george walk a little while before stealingan unopened bottle of whiskey to take with them.

george sat down on dreams bed, face flushed.

dream sat next to him, shoulders pressed together. he opened the bottle and took a swig, shutting his eyes at the flavor before holding it invitingly towards george.

george took the bottle and held it in his lap. "i dont- i didnt mean to get mad like that its just..." george ran his thumb around the opening of the bottle

that turned dream on

"i dont like drugs. and i didnt want to be singled out." george looked up at dream

"oh," dream glanced up from the bottles rim "thats okay george, i didnt mean to make you upset" dream comforted, flashing a sweet smile.

"thanks" george looked away "really" and leaned his head on dreams shoulder.

his heart fluttered as he laid his head on top of georges "youre welcome" 

they stayed like this for a while,

~

"do you hear that" 

"no?" george lifted his head

"exactly" dream smiled, grabbing the now empty bottle from georges hands

"where are you going?" 

"cmon the parties over, lets get some snacks or something"

they peered around, looking at the empty bottles of alcohol in the hands of sleeping people

george snorted "look look" he pointed to the couch were karl laid on sapnaps lap

dream chuckled lightly, dragging george to the cupboard "aw hell yeah!" dream exclaimed hushly, pulling out a package of snacks "these things are the best!"

"what are they?"

"youve never had them?!" dream forced the pack into georges hands before pulling the box out of the cupboard

"hello panda? what the hell is that" george questioned with a confused smile on his face

"there like, these little crackers with chocolate in them, their the best" dream teared open the top of the pack in georges hands "try it"

george pulled out a bear-head-shaped cracker and put it in his mouth, his eyes lit up " _ wow _ " 

"right?" dream set the box of snacks on the counter and opened the fridge "juice?" 

"sure"

the two tiptoed upstairs with their middle-of-the-night snack

together they finished all of the panda treats, and gallon of juice. stomachs full, they laud on their backs, talking about almost everything.

~

george woke up warm, his mind still foggy and his eyes still burning, he noticed he wasn't in his room. jolting up, forgetting he spent the night at dreams. he rubbed his eyes

"you doing okay?" dream asked from his desk

"oh- uh yeah, i just- forgot" george gave a weak smile and got up "i should probably go" george 

dream gave a playful frown "so soon? cmon georgie stay longer" 

"my mom is probably worried, i never told her i was staying out so late"

"so? just text her or something," dream held up a sheet of paper "besides i need help with my homework," dream waved the paper in the air

george patted where his pockets would've been, remembering he was still in that short black skirt, he face flushed red "where did we- i uh- i mean- where are my pants?" 

dream laughed "probably where you left them"

george didn't respond, waiting for more.

"in the bathroom, idiot" 

"right" george swiftly left the room, searching the bathroom floor for his pants. he had found them, and his phone. he had a few missed calls from his mom and a message from bad 

returning to dreams room "not gonna change?" dream eyed the skin showing beneath the end of the skirt

"no, i like it," george said bluntly before sitting on the edge of dreams bed, sending a few texts off "im aloud to stay"

"great!" dream pulled up to the edge of the bed "so how does the power of zero work?"

~

it was late, george had been hanging out with dream for hours. they had to of talked about everything, sharing stories, stealing more snacks, pranking sapnap, everything.

"its late i should probably go" georges stomach still hurt from the laughter

"let me take you" dream grabbed his keys 

george followed 

"let me play my favorite song" george chirped as he turned his bluetooth on 

"okay" dream replied, extending the vowels playfully 

the song started

_ all i am is a man _

dream smiled

_ i want the world in my hands _

_ i hate the beach _

_ but i stand in california with my toes in the sand _

" _ use the sleeves on my sweater _ " dream whispered lightly 

george turned to him "you?"

"i what?" 

"nothing- nevermind" george looked out his window with his head propped up with his fist, smiling as the trees wizzed by

_ touch my neck and ill touch yours _

_ you in those little high waisted shorts _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debating making this a slow burn just to torture u <3 much love <33


	5. Nude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flirting >:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free writing :) enjoy

george looked down at the skirt he was wearing, and smiled. he twirled and watched it spin with him. he brought his attention to his sweater, it was wrinkled, and smelled... like dream? george needed a shower.

he stepped out of the skirt, smiling as he folded it up, and placed it on his bed. he made sure his water was warm, after all, he did feel a little cold after leaving dreams place.

i wonder why?

~

george grabbed his jeans and turned them right-side-out. a small paper fell out. it read: 

_ 555•555•5555 _

_ i know youll see this george, so text me, im glad you spent the night :) -jerk  _

pink rushed to georges cheeks, he let out a soft chuckle and pulled out his phone.

** george  **

hi!! its george :)

** dream  **

oh hey 

hru?

** george  **

im p good :) just took a shower 

you?

** dream  **

ooh ;) 

im good

wyd

** george  **

haha- im just getting dressed

** dream **

show?

george couldn't tell if he was joking or not

** george  **

actually?

** dream **

why not ;)

george looked down, all he hes on was black boxers. george opened the camera app on his phone and turned off his light. what is he doing? was he seriously going to take a thirst photo? for dream? 

the room was dim, he laid down on his back, pointed his camera towards the waistline of his boxers. he slid his thumb under the waistline and pulled up slightly, exposing more skin.

he took the picture, the flash went off, lightning up his stomach. he looked at the result, it was... hot? george stared at the picture, he was hot, and it boosted his ego. 

maybe a little too much,

he sent the photo.

dream saw it.

...

no reply?

george sighed and clicked off his phone, tossing it onto his bed after getting up. he threw on some comfortable clothes, he switched on his tvand laid down for bed. 

a few episodes later and georges phone buzzed

** Dream **

want something in return?

what?

** Dream **

i wont tell ;)

woah...

** George  **

uh sure

** Dream **

ok

_ attachment one image _

_ wow _ , dreams photo was an almost replica of georges, thumb under the waistline, pulling up slightly. except, dream also happen to make his v-line  _ oh so very clear _ . he also did a  _ terrible _ job of masking the fact that he had just  _ touched himself _ . 

george was blushing hard, he could feel his dick start to grow. _shit_ the picture was of dream, there was no way some picture of dream was going to get george hard _fuck_ he looked down, bulge very much present. george sighed and rolled his eyes, just before he gave in to the temptations. 

after all, he did need something to put him to bed.

~

george woke up to his phone ringing, his screen showed that dream was tying to facetime him, he answered.

"hey man" dream noticed that george obviously just woke up "youre seriously still sleeping at 1pm?" dream laughed 

"well yeah, i was up kinda late" george groaned 

"oh really? what were you doing up so late hm?" teased dream

"shut up" george hid his face "whyd you call me anyways?" his words were muffled

"right, theres going to be a huge party at niki's place saturday night, wanna come with?" 

george lifted his head "niki?"

dream rubbed his neck "uh yeah, wilburs friend"

"sure, can you text me the address?" george smiled

"i can pick you up" dream blurted "if you uh- if you want" he smiled

"sounds nice"george sat up and held his phone out, forgetting that sometime during the night, he had taken his shirt off

"george?"

"oh shit, sorry sorry!" georges cheeks were bright pick "i gotta go, see you saturday" he hung up putting his phone down and holding his head in his hands, skin burning with embarrassment.

~

saturday came soon, and george was kind of regretting agreeing to going. ever since he had started hanging out with dream his grades have been suffering, and he had some huge tests coming up that he needed to study for. how is he supposed to study hungover? he already knows dream will make him drink all night,per usual.

** george **

hey i dont know if i still wanna go to the party :/

** dream **

you sure? everyone will be there you have to come dude

** george **

i have tests to study for, i cant fail them

** dream **

dude u r like a genius youll pass

please just come to the party

ill pick you up and everything 

** george **

idk

** dream **

please?

** george **

fine

but im not having fun

~

"you grabbed an extra pair of shorts right?"

"what? no?" george stood by the opened passenger door

"well go and grab some, youll need them" dream smiled 

"why?"

"cause-uh" dream whined "niki has a huge pool" he paused "itll be fun" dream frowned "pleasee" 

"fine! fine!" george giggled "ill be right back!"

dream watched as george ran inside, smiling slightly. dream had always been attracted to george, and the recent incline of hangouts had only made the feeling stronger. he constantly thought about george, how his jackets would look on him, how small george was,how fragile he looked, how pink his lips were, how those pink lips would fit so perfectly against his, how pretty they would looked wrapped around-

"you ready?" george smiled 

"o-of course" dream returned the smile and drove off

~

"oh my gosh you made it!" niki greeted dream "and you brought a friend" she smiled at george "its george, right?"

"uh yeah, actually" george smiled appreciatively 

niki stepped out of the doorway and let the two walk by "theres a snack table over there" she pointed towards the right "theres drinks in the fridge" she pointed to a door, which the boys assumed led to the kitchen "theres a bathroom upstairs, and some people are already swimming" she smiled "if you need anything ill be around, have fun!" niki waved and disappeared into a small crowd

"thirsty?" dream looked down at george 

"kinda yeah"

dream took georges hand and led him to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of beer, opening one with his teeth, and handing the other to george 

george laughed quietly, pulling a bottle opener out from his pocket. a light jingle emitting from the key-ring attached to the opener 

"haha mr.fancy guy" dream laughed, taking a sip of his beer "i think im going to get in the pool" dream smirked, "coming with?"

"in a minute" george replied, watching as dream patted his shoulder and walked through the kitchen door. george looked around at the snack table, grabbing a handful of chips, and a few cookies.

george sat down to eat, getting lost in thought. he kept thinking about what happened the other night, how they still haven't talked about it. george wasn't quite sure if he even wanted to talk about it, what would he even say? the image dream had sent was like a fire in his skull, burning out slowly, yet he couldn't seem to stop fuelling the flame. george pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his messages with dream, scrolling up back to the image. he made sure to make the image full-screen, fuelling his desire.

"woah, who is that?" a voice asked from over georges shoulder

george jumped, turning his phone off and facing it downwards. "uh- its just a- uh-" he paused "no-one?" he gave a shaky smile, realizing who was standing behind him

"uh-huh, right-" karl chuckled being cut off by sapnap, who had latched himself to karls neck

george laughed quietly, seeing his opportunity to leave, he left to the pool, beer bottle in hand. george pulled off his shirt and tossed it into a pile of shirts on a nearby chair and stepped into the pool.

"heyy! i see you finally decided to come join me" dream smirked, quickly looked george up and down before splashing water towards george 

george threw his hands up to cover his face "hey!" he giggled, splashing water back 

dream laughed and pulled himself up to the steps and sat next to george, staying quiet, listening to the others in the pool splash and laugh,

george looked towards dreams stomach, he thought about that picture,  _ the  _ picture. flame burning so high he could feel the burn on his face. 

"my eyes are up here, george" dream leaned down to meet georges gaze 

"wha- oh uh- yeah haha sorry" george was embarrassed, and he didnt want to stay in the awkward silence much longer. george stood up and jumped out towards the small crowd of people

dream followed 

soon enough the two we're having fun with the rest, tossing a blown-up plastic beach ball between eachother, and occasionally splashing water or scaring the girls. the group in the pool gradually got bigger as the night went on, causing the pool to be quiet packed 

george felt hands wrap around his waist, and lips land on his neck "woah- hey, what are you doing?" george turned around to see a foreign man around his hight look back at him

"just having a little fun~" the obviously drunk man replied, running his hand down georges arm and barely intertwining his fingers with georges. putting his other hand back onto georges waist

"hey! stop!" george pushed the man away and stepped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his body

the man followed, rubbing his hands on georges shoulders before getting pulled away

"he ssaid stop" dream slurred, towering over the man "leave, him, alone." dream pushed the man away from george 

the man scoffed, picked up his shirt, and left.

"thank you" george giggled, stepping closer to dream

"yeahh of couurse" dream wrapped his arm around george and held him close "do youu want tto leaave?" dream looked down at george 

"yes, actually." he rested his head on dream "im driving though"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would've been out sooner but i procrastinated editing the texting bits, also it took me a while to write out the nsfw bits lol 
> 
> i have an idea for another story, it would be 5 maybe six chapters long, i might post that as well as f-slur (it would be 1st person (george) as he lives with/ takes care of dream, opinions?) much love <3


	6. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something changes between dream and george

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting so lazy abt writing so sorry, enjoy!

days passed, george and dream slowly hanging more and more, not unnoticed to say the least. dreams friends made fun of him of hanging out with "the little fag" so much, and bad started to poke fun at george too.

"youre in love" bad teased

"what? am not!" george retaliated 

"i can see the way you look at him muffin head" bad giggled looking over at george 

"yeah yeah, whatever" george met bads gaze "if im in love with dream, then youre in love with skeppy" he smirked

bad sat up "what?! i dont love skeppy like that! he's just-"

"- so you admit it, you do love him!"

"what?!" bad hid his face in his hands and groand "i love all of my friends george, not just skeppy"

"uh-huh, right" george bumped his shoulder into bads

a ring filled the room and the two boys gathered their things, put their chairs up, and left together.

"wanna come over?" bad asked walking beside george 

"i... cant, sorry" george smiled weakly

bad got worked up"what? why not? we had pla-"

"hey georgie" cutoff dream, laying his arm around the shorters shoulders 

"hey dream haha-" george replied, feeling caught "sorry bad, we" george looked up at dream and back to bad quickly "are getting ice cream" george chuckled forcefully 

"right. of course." bad scoffed "we never hangout anymore" bad whined

dream lifted his arm and took a step back "oh- uh george, why dont you hang out with bad" dream smiled "besides sapnap could use a hand with the party"

"party?" george looked up confused 

before dream could answer "its fine, truly. hangout with your... friend" bad smiled and waved while walking out of their sight

george frowned "what party? why wasn't i invited?" 

"its kind of a small party- uh we all invited... girls" dream scratched his neck "you can come if you- if you uh have a girl to invite" 

george was appalled "its a sex party..." george replied, feeling defeated

"well i mean its more of a hangout?" dream lied

george started walking making sure dream was walking with him. he took a moment to think, could he invite anyone? did he know a gir- sammy. he could invite sammy! "ill go"

"what- wait, seriously?" dream was surprised "wh-who are you inviting?" 

"sammy"

"oh" dream stopped, george was practically inviting the person that started their friendship, well kind of. maybe he should convince george to hangout with bad instead 

"see you there" george stated, walking quickly to his car

"wait! i can- i can uninvite the girl. the uh, the on i invited" dream fessed 

george stopped "really?"

"of course"

george smiled and gave dream a confirming nod before driving off

~

george received a text from sammy once he had gotten home.

** sammy **

hey dude :)!! ft?

** george  **

yeah sure :D! give me a sec :)

george set up his phone and started the call

"hey!" sammy greeted "hows it goin"

"its going pretty well, im getting ready for a party actually" george explained, walking off-screen to change 

"oh neat! can i come? im free tonight"

"uhh you cant sorry" george returned hesitantly 

"oh, why not?" sammy investigated 

"its a dumb sex party thing with the jocks, they all invited girls" george answered, trying to make it seem it wasn't a big deal

"and whos the lucky lady?"

"what?"

"who are you inviting, stupid" sammy joked

george walking back into frame "oh um, i was invited by someone actually" he laughed nervously

"i thought you said jocks were inviting girls?" sammy furrow her brows, confused. they sprang up "wait... dream didnt-"

"he did"

sammy burst out laughing "you got invited to a  _ sex party  _ with the  _ most  _ popular  _ guy _ in school?!" she laughed harder "i cant believe it!"

"its not like im going to have sex with him, were just hanging out" george shrugged 

"at a sex party?" sammy deadpanned, mouth wide "right" she chuckled "not buying it"

"im serious! were just going as friends"

"as friends to a SEX PARTY!!" sammy laughed again 

"we're friends right?"

"yeah?"

"i was going to invite you" george smirked

"to a sex party..." sammy deadpanned 

"its not a sex party!! its more of a makeout-hangout" george joked

"seriously, you're insane" sammy joked back

"whatever" george smiled "i gotta go anyways, call you after?" 

"if youre not naked" sammy smiled back

"haha, very funny, bye samantha"

"bye georgius"

george shoved his phone in his pocket, pulled out his keys, and went to his car. george drove with his radio blasting, he couldn't stop thinking about how this party  was  a sex party. and how he  _ was _ going with  _ dream _ . what if they did... have sex? he didnt think he was ready for that, if he even wanted that to happen. but after so much overthinking, he had arrived. slowly creeping through the front foor george looked around for dream, and found him. 

he was sprawled out on the couch, arms laying across the top, legs open wide, but... there came a girl. she was stunning, and dream thought so too. she walked up to dream oh-so confidently, dream closed his legs, making an invitation for her to sit on his lap. and of course she did. dream wrapped his hands around her waist, george couldn't see much, just his smug smile and she leaned back form their kiss.

george could feel the sick feeling in his stomach grow as he ran to the bathroom upstairs, he called sammy "hey sam" his voice was shaking 

"hey geo, whats wrong? you sound like you're crying?" sammy asked

"dream, he kissed a girl, after he said-" george choked "he said he wouldn't invite a girl"

"woah woah woah, hey, i thought you two were just friends?"

"well yeah! for now! i like- i like him..." george cried 

"oh my, do you need me to come pick you up? were are you?"

"sapnaps" george paused "can you- i told him i was going to- to uh- invite you, are you still free?"

"oh- oh yeah, be right over! try to calm down for me," sammy hung up

george put his phone down and cupped his face in his hands, choking on his own tears. he didnt know why he was crying so much, at most seeing him, seeing dream, kiss a girl should just make him a little uncomfortable, but break down? maybe it was because he had been so stressed on his way over. maybe it was because dream had lied. maybe it was because he hoped that this party was more of a date then just some stupid party.

sammy knocked on the bathroom door "george!? george can you open the door!?" the door cracked open and sammy pushed through, and locked the door behind her "george, hey, whats wrong dude?"

george looked at her, he was so confused, so hurt, so  _ jealous _ , he wrapped his arms around her "im just- just so confused"

"i know, i get it" she wrapped her arms around george, after all she could relate. she had always like george, and she was confused once they got so close, how he opened up, how he gushed about hanging out with dream

"i want him to be jealous too" he sobbed 

thats when it hit her, they can make dream jealous  _ together _ , "then lets make him jealous."

"what," george escaped the hug "what do you mean? how?" 

"just follow me" sammy pulled george out of the bathroom and downstairs where everyone was, she leaned into george, kissing him

and he kissed back.

they pulled away, both smiling. sammy looked over to were dream was sitting, and staring, he was  _ so obviously jealous _ "it worked" she whispered "he's jealous" she giggled 

george smiled at that "yeah, is he looking?"

"yup"

george put his hand on sammys face and pulled her closer to him, kissing her again, more passionately, with meaning. he liked her too, but he was too stuck on dream to realize, well, until now.

sammy pulled away and giggled "wow georgius" she teased "how gentlemen like"

"i know samantha, im just cool like that" he laughed with her, he could hear some girl yell at dream, then he got pulled away, away from sammy. "hey! what are you doing?!" he shouted at his captor

the person slammed george against a wall " ** what are you doing ** **?** " he yelled, dream yelled

"what- what do you mean!" george said hushed

" **kissing that girl? when i invited you? do you know how dumb that makes me look?** " dream scolded 

"you looked dumb kissing that girl? when i got here you were making out with some-  ** some slut! ** " george retaliated 

" ** slut? seriously?! she was just a friend! ** "

" ** just a friend?! so you were kissing just a friend?! ** "

" ** she kissed me! ** "

" ** i saw you! i saw you wrap your hands around her! i saw you smile when she pulled away! ** "

" ** so youre stalking me now? ** "

" ** you were in the middle of the fucking room, clay! ** "

dream lightened his grip, stumbling back a little "clay?" his voice was low "did you just call me  clay ?"

"thats your name isnt it? i thought only your friends called you dream." george folded his arms

"we are friends" dream responded, almost silent

"no, not anymore" george left the room dream had pulled him into and grabbed sammys arm "lets go" 

"wait what happened?" 

"ill tell you later, i just, want to get out of here"

dream stood still for a moment before storming out of the lonely room, and flying out the front door. he was too late, he watched as two cars sped off, leaving him behind. "god  ** fucking damnit ** " he shouted, hitting a railing next to him.

he stormed back into the house scanning for sapnap, it didnt take long, he stormed over tapping sapnaps shoulder

sapnap pulled away from karl "what?"

"i need your help" dream fumed

sapnap laughed "im a little busy" and turned back towards karl

"dude im serious" dream pulled on sapnaps shoulder, turning him towards dream

"okay! okay! what?" 

"do any of these girls like me?" dream looked into the crowd 

"dude, every girl likes you" sapnap scoffed 

"any of them free?" dream rushed

"uh yeah, theres a few" sapnap replied "you done?"

"go get one" dream demanded

sapnap groaned and disappeared into the crowd, only to reappear with a girl in his grip "here" he released the girl and walked away to rejoin karl

the girl was tall, shorter than dream, but tall. she had small boobs and thicker thighs, she was wearing a cropped shirt, that still managed to hide her stomach. accompanied with a short black skirt with a strip of white along the bottom

and that reminded him of george, the one girl sapnap grabbed just had to have the same skirt george wore, great. 

"do you need something?" the girl asked

"yeah." dream grabbed her wrist and led her upstairs. in his room he kissed her quickly, mouth, cheek, neck, chest. he led her to the end of the bed, where she sat down. he kept kissing her all over, asking "is this okay?", "are you sure?", "do you have a safe word", and "i need to just let out some steam" in between shifts. 

"yes thats fine", "im sure", "red", "please... just keep going"

and dream did such that, kissing more, harder, more passionately. he ripped off his belt, pulling out his dick out and tearing open a condom and sliding it down his length. dream slid his hands up the girls skirt, trying to find some type of underwear to pull down, but to his surprise, she hadn't had any. 

dream didn't waste anymore time, he was so worked up. he slid her closer to the foot of the bed were he was standing, he guided his dick into her and started thrusting slowly and picking up speed, keeping an ear out for her safe word. 

" ** harder~! ** "

" ** faster~~ ** "

dream gripped tight of her waist and pulled her closer, driving deeper into her, continuing the same pace and momentum. she gripped his sheets and shook, gasping for air. he slowed down and finished in her.

dream stepped back, taking a seat into his chair, and pulled off the condom, tossing it into the trash and pulled his pants back up. he was still so confused, he wondered if he had ruined everything with george. "you should go" 

"what?" the girl panted 

"leave." dream deadpanned, looking at the girl sprawled on his bed

she flashed a confused look and got up shaking and left his room

dream spinned his chair to face his computer, he propped his head up in his hands, elbows on the desk, and let the tears spill. he was so confused and upset, he just wanted to make everything go back to before this party. maybe he should go to georges house? he wouldn't see george until tuesday because of some three-day weekend...

dream decided to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cut short because this ended up 2k+ words
> 
> got you, you really thought id make them have sex LOL, anyways dream is a gentleman. "length" im sorry for that. tried to make it obvious that sammy and george were pretty close friends now much love :)


End file.
